(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hunting dog-training devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a simulated bird hunting dog-training device which simulates a bird shot in flight. The training device, when thrown, is used to teach the dog to run and retrieve.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of animal training devices and toys. In U.S. Pat. No. 745,806 to Erb, Jr., a device for training dogs is disclosed. This device includes a dog mouthpiece having a plurality of legs. The legs are used to hold the mouthpiece above a ground surface for ease in gripping. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,762 to Dokken, a retrieving training device is shown, which looks like a duck. The training device includes a rope attached to a duck head and threaded through a body. An end of the rope extends outwardly from the rear of the body for use in throwing the training device. In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 423,152 to Kelly, an animal retrieval toy is illustrated.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, structure and function of the subject simulated hunting dog-training device for teaching a dog to retrieve.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary objective of the subject invention to provide a hunting dog-training device, which when thrown simulates a bird shot in flight. The training device is used to teach a dog to run after and retrieve the device. Also, the training device can be used for the early training puppies.
Another object of the invention is the training device is designed to look like a bird and have a similar weight. The device can come in different sizes and simulate a pheasant, goose, duck, quail and other game birds. Also, the device can include different types of bird feathers. The bird feathers provide bird scent and realism to the training device. For example, if the device is used to teach a dog to retrieve a pheasant, the device would include pheasant feathers.
Yet another object of the invention is the device includes a removable cover with throwing strap. The throwing strap is used for tossing the device in the air and having the dog run and retrieve it.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a soft flexible cylindrical body made of plastic foam for simulating a body of the game bird, when gripped by the dog""s teeth.
The simulated bird hunting dog-training device for teaching a dog to retrieve includes a soft, flexible, lightweight, plastic foam cylindrical body. The cylindrical body is dimensioned in length and diameter to be similar in size to the body of a bird being hunted. The body includes a bore therethrough for receiving weighted material therein. Using the weighted material, the weight of the device can be easily adjusted to be similar in weight to a game bird. For example, the overall weight of the training device can be in a range of 3 to 6 pounds for simulating the weight of a pheasant or duck. Obviously, the weight of simulating a goose or a quail would be more or less. One end of the cylindrical body is attached to a female tube connector. The female tube connecter is used for slidably receiving potting material formed into a cylindrical shape and attached to one end of a plurality of bird feathers, which extend outwardly therefrom. The bird feathers add realism and bird scent to the training device, when teaching the dog. The training device also includes a removable cover, which is received over the cylindrical body. The cover includes a throwing strap used for tossing the training device in the air and for retrieval by the dog.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those familiar with various types of animal training devices when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.